


Trapped

by Dana



Series: Life on Mars Drabbles [129]
Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Sam Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 05:15:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14348697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dana/pseuds/Dana
Summary: Sam has had no way to keep track of the time.





	Trapped

**Author's Note:**

> Once upon a time, I was going to do an alphabet of whump drabbles, but never finished the whole thing. Finally releasing what I had finished, enjoy.

Sam has had no way to keep track of the time. The part of him that's still coherent knows he's trapped in a cage, hanging in the darkness, knows that when he still had the energy for it, he clawed blindly at the lock until his nails ripped free.

The rest of him is in pieces – hungry, hurting, dying, cold. The thought that Gene will find him, dead and _pitiful_ , breaks him even more. More time slides on by, slipping through his bloodied fingers.

Maybe if he's lucky, he doesn't _get_ found. Maybe if he's really lucky, he's already dead.


End file.
